While bending metal objects, such as metal tubes, many variables are encountered that must be accounted for to ensure that the desired final geometry is achieved. One such variable is the natural variation of sheet metal from coil to coil and its associated springback changes. Other contributors to processing variations include ambient temperature, machine temperature, lubrication, wear and tear of the bend tooling, and tooling setup. Metal tubes are formed from sheet metal rolled into a tubular shape and welded along an axial seam. “Springback” is the tendency of sheet metal (or a metal tube formed from a sheet) to lose some of its shape when it is removed from a die. As the die is released, the work piece ends up with less bend than that on the die (i.e., an “under bend”). The amount of springback is dependent on the characteristics of the material, including thickness, grain and temper. Springback that is not properly predicted or corrected can lead to excessive scrap rates.